Adelaide's Phantom
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Adelaide De Changy is a chorus girl in The Royal Opera Hall, England. Her twin Gustave disapproves and wants her to come home, but she refuses, singing soprano is her dream, sing like her mother before her career ended by the opera going up in flames mysteriously, but when an Angel begins to try control her, Adelaide questions her faith. And more importantly: Christine's innocence


_A/N: I came up with this, when I was watching Phantom of the Opera with my little bro, Daniel, he didn't like it, just he knew I LOVE Phantom of The Opera so he was really sweet and didn't talk, so this story is for my little brother, Daniel who for a young kid, is pretty awesome! So thanks Dan for being the best little bro! I don't Andrew Lloyd Webber's amazing characters just Adelaide, Madame Maxwell and John Hanlon and other people like that. In my school play of Phantom, I must have been the shortest Phantom!_

_England, 1920_

The Phantom walked along his underground lair, he no longer lived in the Paris opera, he had moved to the Royal Opera house, England. He smiled as the sweet angelic voice drifted down from the rafters.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

Above in the lower rooms of the opera house, Adelaide Changy sat brushing her fine dark caramel curls, she looked at her own blue eyes and pale heart shaped face in the mirror.

"I have taught you well…" Said a visible person, she looked around confused. She stood her long dark blue dress trailing along after her.

She walked into the ruckus of dancers flirting with men that worked in the opera, the air was stuffy with smoke and smell of drink and the sounds of women's laughter, she took her red cape with its hood and walked quickly from the opera and down the snow covered steps, her breath cloud. A tall man stood at the bottom of the steps, snow dusting his suits shoulders and his dark hair, he looked up and smiled when he saw Adelaide walking down the steps. Her took her hand and kissed it.

"Gustave how are you dear brother?"

"I am well, how are you? Living in this god awful place?"

"Gustave! I am fine, Gustave, I- I think I have an angel of music" Gustave grabbed his twins wrist and looked her straight in the eye.

"Remember what Mother said about an 'Angel if music' there is no angel Ada!" His sister took her arm back angrily.

"You didn't hear him Gustave! I did!" Gustave sighed.

"Do not remember fathers scars do you want that!?"

"I tell you it's not him, it's an angel!"

"You can't control me anymore Gustave"

"I have to Adelaide, you still act like a child, following some bizarre dream of being a singer, and it's never going to happen, when will you see that and come home, where you belong!" Adelaide looked shocked at her twin.

"No… I'm never coming home… Not to you" She whispered as she walked back into the opera house, a single tear slipped down her face.

Adelaide walked back into the party, one drunken man approached her, and she recognized him as John Hanlon, an English man. A cruel, terrible man.

"Ooh, crying have we? Have a drink" he offered her a glass.

"No, thank you John"

"C'mon, Have it!"

"No, no I will not"

"Have it!"

"No-"Hanlon cut her off with a hard slap across the face, the whole party stopped, silent for a moment, and then they all burst out laughing.

Adelaide looked at them all horrified, a red handprint on her face. She held her tears as she ran up the stairs to the dormitories, she sat down on her bed, her face a look of despair, and she removed her cape and draped it over the head board. She lay down on her bed.

Madame Maxwell walked up the stairs, she sat down on the bed next to Adelaide, she stroked her hair lovingly, after a while Adelaide cried herself to sleep.

The phantom walked down the rows of drunken women that were unconscious from drinking heavily. He reached the bed near the window, Adelaide slept there on top of the blanket, fully clothes, her wavy hair spread over the pillow. He looked down at her, he lifted her into his arms and took her through the mirror, the large gilt sliding back after them. Madame Maxwell stood looking after the phantom. She sighed and left.

Adelaide awoke to an unfamiliar organ playing softly, she rolled over and felt velvet under her face, she shot up, and she was in a dark room, in a huge bed that had velvet covering. She stood and walked out of the room and into a large warmly lit room, candles everywhere, sheet music, rocks and a large lake of turquoise water. Sitting in front of a large gothic organ, which Adelaide recognized as one that was thrown away, for the opera house had got a new one, was a man. She walked up the steps silently, she looked at the man as he played a soft sweet melody, his fingers she now realized was like the way her brother played.

The strange man knew she was there as she walked up and saw the man fully.

He had dark hair and wore a white mask, which covered one side of his face. He was tall and muscular, he was totally focused on the music.

"Mousier?" he ignored her as he continued to play. He played a song Adelaide recognized well, it was the lullaby her mother used to sing to Gustave and her before she died.

"Angel of music, friend of fathers come to me strange angel…" She sang softly, the man smiled. As he finished the song, they were silent for a moment. The man turned and looked at her. He stood and walked to the edge of the raise platform, looking out at the water.

"I gave her my music, made her song take wing and how, how she repaid me denied me and betrayed me, he was bound to love her when her sing, Christine, Christine…" He sang, I walked up behind him, he turned to face her.

"Mousier who are you?" She asked gently. He was silent.

"I am your angel of Music, singing songs in your head…"

_A/N: Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing, tell me if you would like more!"_


End file.
